


Thr First Famly of Amoi

by Hopetess



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetess/pseuds/Hopetess
Summary: Riki tells Iason and the household about the First family of Amoi.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Riki is waiting for the right moment to tell his story before his death. All of the household were home that night. Riki stands in front of the group. "Everyone there is a Legend I would like to tell you about the first family of Amoi, before Jupiter started her rule." Riki said with a loud but firm voice. "Pet, not know." Iason told Riki. "I don't think you understand Iason when a mongrel has permission to tell an outsider of are real history we must tell. Or the King will remove the one from the place they are at even from here." Riki told the whole room. Iason gave him a gesture to continue.  
Riki took a deep breath. "There was a family of 6 the Father Sparta, Mother Eva. They mad 4 children the twins Virgil the oldest and Dante, the Middle Nero, and the youngest Rikimaru." (As Riki told his story images started to appear. All the while Riki moved his hands in elegant movements. He gets to the part about Rikimaru. He looked like Riki. "The father is a Devil the mother is human. As the family settled an old enemy of Sparta comes back. His name is Mundus. He hated Sparta for being the strongest of the Devils, and the Prince of Darkest favorite.  
Mundus started a rebellion against Sparta. He says that he a disgracing there race by mating with a human. Sparta had thought he had to seal the gate, but Mundus had taken his youngest son Rikimaru. Everyone thought that he was human, because he looks like is mother. Eva has a secret that only her family knew. She is an Angel. Her 3 older sons took after there father in looks and in powers. Rikimaru got not just her look and power, but also his father's powers as well. He is a mix of both his parents.  
Sparta arrived at the exchange point with the 3 sons. Not worried mind you, because it is said that only an Angel can kill a Devil. Mundus never would have guessed that the human whore was an Angel was anything elates. Sparta saw his son was chained and collared at Mundus feet with Devil chains. They were burning his skin. The chains are said to burn humans but also unknown to Mundus Angels as well." Riki paused for a drink. Before Riki could continue Iason asked him. "Riki why dose Rikimaru look like you?" "Please wait until I am done then you will get your answers you want." Riki told him. Riki takes another drink the starts. "Sparta alone with his sons transforms into there Devil forms when they see there son and youngest brother. You see that because Rikimaru is the youngest they had made it there duty to keep him safe. This is the first time they had failed. That dose not mean that Rikimaru needs there protection. They made that packed why he had born. It was 2000 years before this." Riki just roles his eyes. "(AN: Ian skipping the fighting. I really do not want to write it out.) "After the fight was other the family won and pushed Mundus back in the Demon realm. They have been guarding the gate even since. Sparta in the end did not have to seal the gate on his own. The God and the Prince of Darkness helped. After all God could not let his oldest child die from not having her mate. The Prince of Darkness could not his most favored Devil die out the some way. After all both of them approved of the mating in the first place. The family has kept the humans safe ever since." When Riki was done he felt and looked like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Iason now has waited very quiet now he wants answers.  
To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Iason`s POV  
Iason had been very patient through Riki`s story. He was even now more confused then before. There had to be a reason he was just hearing of this now. 'I am sure that Jupiter herself has never heard of this either.'  
End Iason`s POV  
Before anyone could think of moving Riki was falling. A purple light came zipping in the room right in front of Riki. Everyone had a hide their eyes the light was so bright. After a few moments thy looked only to see a man in a blue leather coat. In his arms was Riki. Riki who looked even paler and having trouble breathing.  
Iason was on his feet before he even thought about it, moving to take Riki from the man holding him. Iason never made it one step before he felt cold sharp steel at his neck. Iason freezes then turns his head to fallow the sword to a red leather clade arm.  
Riki opened his eyes to see why he didn`t hit the floor. He sees his older brother holding him. "Virgil." Virgil looks down at his brother. "Cutting it a little close Rikimaru." Riki just rolled his eyes at Vergil. Riki turns is head to see everyone in the room. What he sees almost stops his heart. There standing was Dante with Rebellion at Iason` neck. "Dante no." Was all Riki was able to say over his whizzing breathing.  
Even without looking Dante said. "No Rikimaru. He is the reason you are dying. I will not let this (at this point Dante was looking Iason up and down) person take you from us. We have only let you out of the castle to find your mate not for said mate to kill you." It was said with so much hate from the always good-natured brother. I was something that Riki was so sure that would come from Virgil yes Dante no. It warmed something in Riki`s heart.  
Iason frozen upon hearing that Riki was dying, and that he was the reason. Riki had been more tired lately, but he though nothing of it. Then he remembers when it all started it was about a week ago…  
(Flashback)  
Iason and Riki were in the living room after dinner. Riki was on Iason`s lap playing with a piece of his (Iason) hair. "Iason what would you say if I told you that mongrels have life mates, and you may be my mate. Riki asked Iason. "Pet I do not have time for this nonsense you are my pet and only my pet nothing elates." Iason told him. "Oh, ok Iason." Riki then slumps into Iason`s chest. Never saying anything about it again. Just a lone tear rolls down Riki`s check.  
(End Flashback)  
Iason know now's that was Riki way of telling him that he was his (Riki`s) mate. He (Iason) unknowingly had rejected him. Iason was now seeing the consequences of that now. Iason looked at Riki who was still in the arms of (if he remembered right Virgil) he was pale breathing in short gasps. 'I did that to him. He is dying because Jupiter will not let me have what I most desire.' With that thought Iason hangs his head in shame.  
A voice deep with a hint of a lateen accent not many could place. Well not in this room anyways. "Dante, stand down. This mortal knows not what he has done. But if he is smart his will in the end try to make it right. If not, then and only then will we take action." The man known as Dante moves away from Iason. Dante moves to Riki`s side to guard his brothers.  
Everyone moves away from the man to the other side of the room. If this man can get Dante to listen, then he must have power over him. Iason looks at this man no Devil. This man looks older then the two by Riki. 'He must be their father Sparta.' Iason thought to himself. There was no other reason for Dante as angry as he is would just back down when his little brother is hurt and or dying.  
Sparta calmly walks over to his sons. He kneels in front of Virgil and Riki. H puts his hand on Riki`s chest making him glow (everyone in the room feels power coming from the man) as he puts some much-needed energy into his slowly dying son. After Sparta is satisfied he gets up and finally looks at the man that is his son's mate, and the reason his youngest son is in such poor health. The man in question has his head bowed in shame and sadness over what his has done.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparta waits a few moments before going over to Iason. He grabs him by the back of his neck. He then pushes him (Iason) to his knees. Everyone in the room could only look on with worry. “I am going to ask this once and only once. Do you love my son? Do you want to be his Mate?” Sparta asked him.   
Iason never had to think about it before answering. “Yes, but I am not allowed to have him.”   
Sparta looked at Iason like he was looking for something. Sparta raised his eyebrow at him like he was waiting for Iason to continue talking. When Iason chose not to say anymore. Sparta motioned for him continue.   
“Jupiter will not let me have him. I have been asking her, but no matter what I do or say. She still will not let me have the one thing I want the most in the world. That is the only reason I have done the thinks I have. The only reason I have unknowingly rejected him. Because no matter what I do I will be hurting him and me. Please believe that.” Iason told everyone in the room. Hoping that everyone in the room believed him.   
Sparta looks at him for a few moments. “Not good enough. You could have been honest with him. He would have helped you. We are above Jupiter’s laws.” “How?” Iason asked a little scared. “We where here before her. Are laws supersede hers. That is why no matter what she says or dose we out rule her 10 to 1. You have one chance, go over to my son and save him. If you do not, I will let my let my second eldest have his fun.” Iason looks over to the one known as Dante, and a shiver runs down his spine.  
Iason gets off the floor and almost flies over to Riki. Who is still in his brother’s arms?   
Iason puts his hand on Riki’s check and begged “Riki please look at me.” It takes a few seconds for Riki to open his eyes. He (Riki) was just so tired. Riki looks at Iason beautiful face and sees utter sadness in his bright blue eyes. Riki really hated that it was there, but he knew that it was also his own fault. If Iason just was more open it would have never come to this.   
As soon as Riki opens his eyes Iason can see how tired his love is. “Riki give me another chance? I will do anything to prove that I will be a good mate for you.” “All right.” Riki then closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. But not before he fells himself being placed in Iason arms. Feeling safe and warm. For the first time since Iason had rejected him. 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long, but I have been working a lot right know. Please stay with me I will be writing more in the next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Riki wakes up in Iason’s arms. He was so tired but not as much as he had been for the last few days. Riki then remembers what happened right before he had fell back to sleep. He feels thrilled from Iason’s words, but grief from the look on Iason’s face.   
Riki remembers Iason asking him for a second chance. Additionally, he has no idea on how he ended up in bed with Iason. He will just have to wait for Iason to wake to ask him.  
Riki waits a little while longer before Iason starts to stir he looks up into the beautiful blue eyes he so adores so much. Not that Riki ever told anyone that let alone Iason. Iason tugs Riki further into his arms kisses the top of his head. Iason just holds Riki close for what felt like hours, but he knew it was just a few minutes. Iason finally lets Riki go they both sit up to look at each other.  
Iason is the first to speak “I-I am sorry.” ‘That has to be the hardest sentence that he has ever said. Well to me anyways.’ Riki thinks to himself. Iason continues “I will do anything to prove myself to you and your family that I am a worthy mate. I have done so many cruel things to you Riki. I…” Iason is interrupted by Riki. “Iason do you really think that if I did not want to be here that I would still be here. I could have broken the chains you put on me. I’m stronger than you are.” Riki gives him a look when Iason tries to interrupt him. Iason promptly keeps closes his mouth.  
There are three hard knocks on the bedroom door. Iason get up to answer it. There standing is a young man that he had not seen before. ‘This must be the third brother’ Iason thought. “Yes?” Iason asked. “Mother wants RIkimaru in the Dining room for breakfast. Now!” The young man says then turns around and leaves.   
Iason turns back to the bed only to see Riki trying to get out of bed. Well trying being the keyword. Riki was so tired from the rejection that he was still so very weak. Iason walks over picks up Riki from the bed to carry him out into the Dining room. Where Iason sees a stunning woman that can only be Riki mother. She has long blond hair curves that most pets would be jealous of. It was the dark brown almost black eyes that told Iason for sure that she was Riki’s mother. As she has Riki’s eyes. (AN. I changed Eva’s eyes to match Riki’s I hope that is all right. If not, I really do not care.)   
Iason investigates into the room to see Sparta at the head of the table. Vergil on his right. His twin brother Dante next to him. Across from him was the young man from before. He thinks his name is Nero. Riki’s mother was placing food on the table when they came in.   
Eva turns around when she hears someone coming into the Dining Room. She sees her baby boy in the arms of the man that put him in that condition in the first place. “Oh, my baby what has that man done to you.” Eva could hear snickering coming from the table behind her. Followed by a yelp. She looks over her shoulder to look not that she needed to. She then looks up at the ceiling ‘why was I given so stubborn and hot head children? Why father?’ Eva thought to herself. She looks back at Rikimaru who was snickering at Dante who was still rubbing his sore head. While glaring at his twin that just gives him a smug smile.   
“Mom I’m fine now.” Riki tried to tell her. But she was not having any of it. “Not from where I am standing. You still look a little weak. I do not like it one bit. Now sit and eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” Eva told Riki with worry in her voice.   
She points to the two empty sets at the table. She starts to put food on Riki’s plate. When she is done, she walks to the head of the table and sits down at Sparta’s left. They eat in silence after that.   
Once everyone was done Sparta told everyone present, but mostly Iason. What was going to happen next. “We will be packing everything of Rikimaru’s up and taking it back to the Manor”,’ but when he says Manor, he means Castle not that Iason know that.’ Riki thought to himself “From there Iason will be going to have to through the trials to prove himself and to us but mostly to Rikimaru that he is a worthy mate. We leave in one hour. Any questions?” “No.” was everyone answer. “Good. Let us get moving.” Sparta stated.   
As the hour went by and everything was packed up not that there was a lot of it.   
During all that Iason was getting calls from people from his work even Jupiter herself, but they went unanswered. That was until there was call from Security about a car pulling in front of the building.   
“Lord Sparta Security has told me that there is a car in front of the building. Would you by any chance know why that is?” Iason asked Sparta. Hoping he would know.  
“Oh, yes that would be our transportation.” Sparta replied then continued “Rikimaru get changed your mother has your close. Also take the spell off your hair. We will be waiting for you in the main room.”   
“Sure dad.” Riki said to him. ‘This is going to give Iason a heart attack.’ Riki thought. Riki goes into what used to be his room before he started to stay in Iason room. He finds his close folded up on the bed.   
He finds his old outfit he puts on the black paints that are slightly baggy but easy to move in. He puts on the black sleeveless neat vest that zipped up the middle. The boots wear next, they went up to his knees they wear black. He then finds his shoulder guard that goes on one arm with a long sleeve. A wolf head on the front with a ring in its mouth. He then puts on his black gloves that goes down to his elbows. He then takes a minute to look at himself in the mirror. All he must do to look like himself is take off the spell for his hair and he is ready to go and shock Iason. With that done he was ready to go. (A.N. If you need a reference look at Cloud from Advent Children. I am giving Riki blond hair to match Eva’s.) Riki then pauses for a moment to look around for his sword harness. He does not see it anywhere. ‘I will have to ask dad where it is alone with my buster sword.’ Riki thought to himself as he walks down the hall to the main room.   
As soon as he walks into the room everything just stops. Everyone looks at him. No one wants to move or breath just in case the illusion brakes and the real world starts again, but then Riki clears his throat hoping to snap everyone out of the awkward silence they have fell into. The sound finally breaks the silence.   
The first one to speak was Eva. “You look so much better now. Does it feel all right?” “Ya mom it does.” Riki then turns to his father and asks. “Dad where is my sword harness and my Buster?”   
“We left it at the Manor. I did not think you would need it.” Sparta told his son. “Ya you are probably right.” Riki nodded as he replied.   
“Now that everything is ready it is time to go.” Sparta told everyone in the room. Everyone nods their head. Sparta and Eva are the first to exit the room for the door. After that Vergil then Dante, Nero followed by Riki is next. They do not look back as they leave the room. They just know that Iason and everyone elates will follow behind them. If not, it really is not their problem. They get to the elevator they wait for it to get there. By then Iason and the rest get there right at the time the elevator gets there. Everyone gets into elevator it does not take long t get to the main floor. The doors open……  
To be continued.


End file.
